


[明日方舟/星陈星无差]一个嘴炮

by PocketBucky



Category: ArkNights
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 07:04:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20131315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketBucky/pseuds/PocketBucky
Summary: 备份





	[明日方舟/星陈星无差]一个嘴炮

明日方舟同人星熊x陈无差

大量私设及ooc，短小，嘴炮

前提：刚交往不久 

陈在百货大楼门前默数到462时，星熊终于是出现了。

陈今天没穿制服，难得休假那几柜子衣服终于派上用场，此时她一件宽大的蝙蝠衫配深色短裤，热得要命，等待过程中时不时后退到门口吹冷气，然后又忍不住往外走期待看见某人出现。

某人毫无自知之明，对于自己害得上司不得不在百货大楼正门口做出跳探戈样动作这种不大威严的事情一概不知，正笑眯眯地冲陈挥手。陈双手抱胸看着她大步走来，还是决定消气。

星熊穿得和平时差不多，陈一度怀疑星熊衣柜里有七件一模一样的黑色无袖背心，不然今天她怎么又穿的这件？不过脱下近卫局统一的厚重外套和护甲后的星熊看起来的确更像个会逛街的普通女人，陈这么想，又在心里默默再补充一句，还很漂亮。 

星熊的漂亮她是早有领会的，早在她们俩搞得昏天黑地之前她就领会了。

那次陈加班到深夜，一杯浓茶见底的她起身去续水。她加起班来六亲不认，没人陪得起她，恰巧当时一堆事情，凡事亲力亲为的陈连续一周熬到天蒙蒙亮。到了最后几天就连自认为精力旺盛的她也不得不靠着浓茶和咖啡轮番上来保持注意力集中。

陈推开门就看见漆黑一片的大办公室里某个角落还亮着屏幕的光，她好奇是什么人也折腾到这个点，就径直走过去。

然后她看见星熊仰面靠在办公椅上盖在胸口的外套滑下来一半，本人睡得正香。

陈：……这人怎么回事。

但是陈也没有把她叫醒，而是趁着这个机会端详起这个鬼族女人来。仔细看才发现，星熊个子高大，五官却出乎意料的精巧秀气，脸部线条也很柔和，现在看来根本就没有在战场上大杀四方的那种凌厉气势。陈不善夸奖人的外貌，硬要她说她也只好说出“长得好看”这样的话。

但她内心的确觉得星熊长得好看，眼睛也好看，眉毛也好看，鼻子也好看，嘴唇也……

陈反应过来，惊觉自己似乎是凑得太近了。

传闻鬼族女人身上都有魔力，还会用外表魅惑每一个见到她们的人……陈无意识地托着下巴，开始思考传闻的真实性。 

但这个漂亮的女人对于打扮不怎么热心，至少比陈要更缺乏兴趣。虽然聊起服装首饰起来也能发表一点意见，陈却从没见过星熊戴任何首饰，也很少见她穿除了黑色无袖背心以外的其他衣服，她一度怀疑——等下，这个怀疑已经被打破了，星熊无疑还拥有两套睡衣，并且曾经友善地出借给陈其中的一套。

陈一边跟着星熊走动，一边在心里胡思乱想，她这时正想到自己总是受星熊照顾，老觉得自己想送星熊点什么，送点什么呢？

这么想着星熊脑袋偏向她同她讲话，头发拂过她的耳廓，她一面胡乱应着，一面又想发带怎么样？星熊会喜欢发带吗？一条黄色的发带怎么样？配她的绿色头发。一条黑色的呢？黑色的，与她最爱的背心相衬。星熊不仅衣服随便穿，头发也是随便披在肩上，自己还为这个形象问题说过她好几次，她哪次有听过？ 

星熊注意到她的心不在焉，手肘轻轻撞她一下，小声跟她讲舒尔洛夫斯基的店面又开了要不要去看看。

去看呗，她这样答。


End file.
